Algo que se compare a Ti
by Shioow
Summary: -Me fue difícil encontrar algo así de hermoso y especial; porque es una de las pocas características que ambas tienen en común- ¡Feliz Navidad! TAIORA


_Hola , aquí les traigo un sencillo e humilde one-shot navideño y sumándome a la causa anti-Sorato xD Viva el Taiora mierda! Sorry, la emocion del momento jiji Y eso :B espero que les guste_

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones: Ni digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si fuera así nunca hubiera hecho ESA escena en ESE capitulo ¬¬<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Algo como que se compare a Ti<strong>

Llevaba horas y horas recorriendo el estúpido centro comercial en busca de lo que él quería que fuera el regalo perfecto; necesitaba ayuda, no es que no conociera los gustos de su linda Sora; era su mejor amigo y a la vez su novio; si no que quería estar seguro de un lindo regalo que a ella le gustara.

Tomo asiento en una banca en las afuera de una tienda de ropa femenina. Observó detalladamente la vitrina por si acaso veía algo del gusto de la pelirroja, definitivamente no, nada pareció gustarle.

A quien podría llamar ¿Izzi?, no de seguro debe estar con el trasero pegado en la silla de su escritorio, Jou, ni hablar, no creo que entienda en gustos femeninos a demás de que debe estar estudiando quizás que cosa. Pensó en Yolei, si ella era buena amiga de Sora, pero es obvio que le iba a reclamar de por que andaba a ultima hora escogiendo regalos; en Kari, de seguro debe estar haciéndole algún regalo a su rubio- hizo una mueca de asco- Mimí, ni muerto, la última vez que vino al centro comercial con ella y Matt termino con los pies hinchados y cargando entre 15 a 20 bolsas, eso era un NO con mayúsculas.

Dio un largo suspiro - Creo que soy el peor Viejo Pascuero que existe.

Sacó su celular y miró la hora : 4:30 de la tarde ¿Cómo era posible? Si se supone que salió al medio día ¿Cómo iba a pasar la hora tan rápido?, Dio otro largo suspiro. Y pensar que andaba el mismo día 24 de diciembre junto a un millón de personas flojas comprando atrasadamente.

Dejo caer su espalda en el respaldo de la banca a pensar en el regalo.

-Debí hacerle caso al estúpido de Matt en comprar el regalo antes y no andar a última hora- Como lo había olvidado, Matt lo ayudaría, entendía de gustos femeninos y de seguro le compro algo lindo a Mimí. Marcó rápidamente el número y lo acercó a su oído.

-"Matt al habla"- se escucho del otro lado

-Oye ¿estás en tu casa? Necesito tu ayuda-

- "Que lindo escuchar tu voz Tai ¿Qué quieres?"-

-Necesito que me ayudes a escoger un regalo para Sora, no tengo nada en mente y ya he recorrido todo el centro comercial y de seguro tu todavía no le compras el regalo a Mimí-

-"No me metas en el mismo saco, mi regalo ya está hecho, ¿Cómo es posible que con 18 años no sepas que regalar? Además Sora es tu novia y cualquier cosa que venga de ti lo amará"- se notaba seguro en sus palabras

- Te juro Matt que con eso me ayudas tanto ¿Y qué le compraste?- decía sarcásticamente cosa que el rubio notó

-"No le compre nada, le escribi una canción, tengo talento"- con aires de grandeza -"Deja de perder tu tiempo, apuesto a que estas sentado como vaca esperando a que te lleguen las ideas de la nada. ¡Mueve ese flojo trasero Yagami!"- poco menos dejando sordo al castaño

-¡Hay que romántico! Y deja esos gritos pareces un ogro gritando, gracias por tu súper ayuda querido amigo- levantándose de su asiento

-"Para eso estamos, escoge algo bonito no una indecencia como la otra vez"- y colgó antes de escuchar algún regaño por parte de su castaño amigo

-Estúpido Matt- guardando su teléfono en el bolsillo. Siguió su camino lentamente y mirando para todos lados por si encontraba algo que llamara su atención.

* * *

><p>Ahí estaban Sora y Mimí en el departamento de pelirroja terminando de envolver los últimos regalos para sus amigos. Se podía ver un montón de regalos sobre un escritorio y a una castaña quejándose, cosa que ya era normal.<p>

-¡Hay Sora esto de envolver regalos no es lo mío!- expresó cierta castaña dejando caer su cuerpo en la cama- Creo que arruiné mis uñas- levantando se mano a la altura de su rostro y poder contemplar su manicure.

-Agradece que ya terminamos- dando un pequeño sorbo a su café e imitando la acción de su amiga

-Por cierto ¿Qué le compraste a Tai?- tomando asiento en la cama

-¿recuerdas que Tai estaba emocionado por la camiseta de Keiki Tamada? –

-Sipi, ¿no me digas que se la compraste?- vio como la chica asentía levemente con una sonrisa en la cara- ¡Hay Sora pero que linda eres!, espero que el té de un buen regalo.

-Sabiendo como es Tai de indeciso no lo creo, pero no me importa sabes, es nuestra primera navidad juntos como pareja y estar con el sería el mejor regalo.

-Eso es verdad ¿recuerdas el año pasado cuando te dio un par de calcetas?- tratando de aguantar la risa

-Como olvidarlo- riendo y rápidamente se escucharon las risas de la castaña acompañarle- ¿Y tu que le compraste a Matt? – ya recuperando un poco la compostura

-Le compre un rico perfume- parándose de la cama y acercándose al espejo

Sora contemplo como su amiga se miraba de pies a cabeza por el objeto de vidrio y como hacia diferentes caras – ¿Y que pasa si no le gusta?-

-No me importa, total yo lo voy a oler y poder sentir su aroma- juntando sus manos y dejando ver su perfecta sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Recorrió vagamente las ultimas tiendas del lugar, ¿Cómo entre tanto no encontró absolutamente nada?. Camino hasta encontrarse frente a frente con una Joyería. No podía ser más tonto, en vez de andar buscando ropa, perfumes Y teniendo una Joyería casi en sus narices.<p>

-La joyería nunca falla- eso escuchó por ahí, quizás de su hermana o en un programa de televisión ¿Quién sabe?. Entro mirando la vitrina y observando unos hermosos anillos de oro, aros, pulseras, cadenas y relojes. Recorrió cada rincón de la tienda hasta que la vio; una hermosa cadenita de oro con un dije de corazón que tenia incrustado pequeños diamantes. Era obra del destino, esa cadenita estaba esperando hasta que el llegara por ella

-Ven hacia mi- dijo estirando sus manos hasta quedar frente a frente con el objeto.

-¿Disculpe?- llamó la atención del vendedor de pelo canoso y una mirada fría, que a él le dio miedo- Necesito saber el precio de esta cadena- señalando al objeto brillante de oro

El hombre de frio semblante lo miro e inspeccionó la cadena- Son 2,253 yenes.

Dio un suspiro, el precio estaba dentro de su presupuesto y no es porque fuera tacaño y estuviera escogiendo el regalo más barato, si no que su querido padre le dio 3,000 yenes para escoger algo. Todo un hijito de papi.

-La llevo- dijo sin pensarlo. Espero como el hombre guardaba el objeto en una pequeña cajita y después lo introducía en una elegante bolsa con una cinta para adornar. Era el regalo perfecto.

* * *

><p>Caminaba con una radiante sonrisa por todo el centro comercial y su bolsita de compañía, veía a un montón de personas entrando a las tiendas que ya estaban por cerrar- Flojos- menciono al ver la acción de las apresuradas personas. Ahora era cosa de llagar a su casa, darse una ducha, vestirse e ir rumbo a casa de Sora donde quedaron con Matt, Mimí, Jou, Izzi, Kari y Tk para cenar. -Pero antes una cosa más- pensó<p>

Acomodó el último plato en la mesa de su comedor y ahora quedaba vestirse y esperar a los demás a que llegaran. Prendió las lucecitas del árbol de navidad y dejo alguno de los obsequios debajo de este

Se vistió con unos jeans entubados claros y un suéter delgado color amarillo, para que abrigarse tanto si estaría dentro de su casa. Se acomodó su cabello que ahora estaba a la altura de sus hombros y un poquito de brillo en sus labios.

Miró la Hora, las 9:30 de la noche y se supone que habían quedado a las 9 en punto- ¿Y la responsabilidad donde queda?- habló sola para disponerse a sentarse en el sillón para luego prender la televisión, dio un recorrido por todos los canales hasta quedar en lo típico, "Mi pobre Angelito" y esperar a esos impuntuales. Se escuchó el timbre de su departamento y se levanto a recibir a sus visitas

-Hasta que al fin se dignan a aparecer- abriendo la puerta dejando ver a un rubio de ojos azules y a su mejor amiga tomados de la mano con un montón de bolsas que supuestamente serian los regalos, era obvio; Mimí le compraba regalos todas las personas existentes que tuviera cercanía con ella.

-Que lindo recibimiento de tu parte amiga- mencionó la castaña de larga cabellera- Feliz navidad- poco menos estrujándola al darle un abrazo- Toma, El viejito Pascuero te manda este regalito por ser una muy buena niña- sacando de su "saco" un paquete ni muy grande ni pequeño que lo aceptó gustosa.

-Gracias Mimí linda preciosa.

-Feliz Navidad Sora- mencionó el rubio que estaba al lado de su novia observando su papel como Santa Claus en versión femenina- ¿Y mi amigo el imbécil?- buscando con la mirada alguna cabeza con cabellos bien alborotados, por no decir Tai.

Hizo un ademán para que entraran y luego cerrar la puerta – Todavía no llega, creo que llegara con tu hermano y con Kari- se limitó a responder mientras tomaba asiento en su cómodo sillón, acción que fue imitada por sus acompañantes

-Bien, traje regalos para todos, solo que esperaré hasta que lleven- mordiéndose su dedo pulgar como una niñita pequeña

A los pocos minutos el living del departamento se fue llenando poco a poco e Izzi, Jou se les unieron, solo faltaban tres personas, y para Sora la más importante, su lindo y bien amado Tai.

-¿No crees que está un poco repetida esta película?- menciono el pelirrojo dándole un sorbo a su vaso con bebida mientras veía atento la television

- Que importa, ¿o es que acaso quieres ver el Grinch?.

-¡No! – interrumpió Mimi- ese mono verde asqueroso me da miedo, cuando niña creía que entraría a mi casa y me robaría todos mis regalos y quedaría sin nada- haciendo un puchero

-Dejemos entonces al pequeño rubio inteligente, no por que dije rubio te incluye a ti – acotó rápidamente el peli azul al ver la sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro de Matt

Pusieron la comida en la mesa hasta que al fin se dignaron a hacer acto de presencia los restantes.

-Perdon por la demora Sora- habló la pequeña castaña en representación de los tres presentes- Feliz navidad.

-No hay problema pesen- saludando de un beso en la mejilla a sus invitados

-¿Y por que ese recibimiento tan poco emocionante?-haciéndose el enojado, cosa que no le salía para nada bien.

-Está bien – acercando su rostro al de Tai para juntarlos en un pequeño beso, dulce pero reconfortante, cualquier cosa que viniera de parte de ella lo acepta gustoso, mejo aún siendo un beso de esos labios.

-Feliz Navidad mi amor- juntando sus cuerpos y dándole un abrazo- Te vez hermosa.

Se sonrojó levemente ante las palabras que le acababa de decir él, porque ese era uno de los tantos efectos que producía el moreno sobre ella, y le encantaba.

-Ya , como llegaron todos pasen a sentarse a la mesa- habló la pelirroja y al segundo obedecieron los invitados- Muy bien mis leales súbditos- tomando asiento

Luego de una agradable cena, conversaciones de "todo" tipo, sobremesa, los fomes chistes de Tai para no decir malos se acercaron al lado del lindo arbolito adornado con lucecitas de artos colores junto a la ventana.

-Bien- hablo Mimi- espero que les gusten los regalos que Santa trajo para ustedes- haciendo "disimuladamente" la pequeña acción de señalarse a si misma con el dedo índice y su sonrisa radiante.

Cada uno recibió al menos dos regalos, perfumes, cuadros con fotografías, ropa, cosas tecnológicas y de todo tipo.

-Tai- llamo la atención de su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Supongo que le compraste algo a Sora.

-Pero claro Matt, como dudas de mis habilidades, lo tengo todo listo, solo que será una sorpresa- haciéndole un guiño con su ojo.

-Por favor no vuelvas a hacer eso, haces que me sonroje-

- Lo sé , lo sé, solo queda entre nos- para luego dejar escapar una carcajada ya que a eso no se le podía llamar risa.

Ya eran pasadas las 12 de la noche y de a poco cada quien se marchaba dejando solos al castaño y a la pelirroja. La chica se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia su habitación en busca de algo.

Cuando la vio acercarse con un paquete entre sus manos se le dibujó una sonrisa e su rostro.

-Espero que te guste- acercándose y entregándole el regalo a su novio. Pudo apreciar cada detalle de las acciones del moreno al romper el papel. Se le dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro al ver la expresión, desde los ojos y boca lo más abierto posible hasta que se le abalanzó a sus brazos y dejándola si respiración.

-¿Te he dicho que te amo tanto con todo mi pequeño corazoncito?- mientras le llenaba la cara con pequeños besos y subiéndole el color a sus mejillas para luego terminar juntando sus labios

-Me alegro que te haya gustado- Sabia que era el regalo perfecto para Tai, Keiki Tamada era su jugador de futbol favorito y que mejor que una camiseta de él mismo. Le sorprendió si ver a Tai con las manos vacías, no era que esperara un regalo perfecto, un oso de peluche gigante o cualquier otra cosa, si no que Tai siempre le traía algo, por muy malo que sea escogiendo regalos

-Ven, vamos- tomándola del brazo para que se parara. Tomó el abrigo de Sora, una búfanda, guantes y se los puso ante la atenta y confusa mirada que ella le dirigía- Vamos a dar un paseo, no te voy a secuestrar- Al terminar de acomodarle la bufanda la miro con una gran sonrisa- ¡Si parece un repollito!- apretándole los cachetes de la cara

-¡TAI! Me duele mi cara-retirando los dedos del moreno de su rostro- Ya vamos tontito.

Caminaron por las vacías calles de Odaiba cubiertas de nieve observando las casas iluminadas y decoraras de acuerdo a la fecha. Sora se veía tan adorable con la puntita de su nariz roja debido al frio y la poca ropa que llevaba.

-Te pareces a Rudolph- mencionó al percatarse del rostro de la chica

-¿Por qué siempre ofendiéndome?; primero Soy un repollito y ahora Rudolph, si sigues así caeré en depresión o mejor, te castigaré, no se como ya se me ocurrirá algo-

Luego de reirse atrajo el cuerpo de Sora más hacia el suyo para así poder compartir un poco de calor .Entre una amena conversación de que es lo que harían para año nuevo pasando a risas y recordando anécdotas que le ocurrieron al cabeza dura de Tai que llegaron sin notarlo hasta el centro de la cuidad que era iluminado por un gigante árbol de navidad en medio de la plaza principal rodeado por muchas personas que le tomaban fotografías y otros solo se dedicaban a admirarlo.

Se posicionó tras de ella y la rodeo con un fuerte abrazo. Ella por su parte no se sorprendió ante tal acción, era casi recurrente que él la abrazara de esa forma, pero aun así por muy comúnmente que fuera, no podía dejar de sonrojarse.

Bajo su mano hasta el bolsillo de su pantalón sacando el regalo de la chica- No voltees- le advirtió, ella solo se limito a asentir. Pasó sus manos delante del cuello de Sora y puso la cadena en donde correspondía, ajusto el collar para que no se callera, al ver que estaba listo la volteo lentamente y junto sus labios en un calido beso.

-Feliz navidad mi amor- dejando caer su mentón en el hombro de Sora

-Tai, Gracias- aprecio el dije de corazón y levantó su mirada- Es muy lindo y te debió costar mucho.

-No digas eso tontita, lo escogí por que eres la mejor novia del mundo, mejor amiga, mejor mujer y porque te amo tanto, Me fue difícil encontrar algo así de hermoso y especial; porque es una de las pocas características que ambas tienen en común.

Sonrió satisfecha, es que este hombre si la hacia feliz, pero verdaderamente feliz. Tomó su rostro con ambas manos y la acercó mas a ella, juntando ambas frentes y darle un buen merecido beso. Se acercó lentamente a su oído- Tai- llamo su atención-¿Te digo una cosa?- espero a que el chico asintiera y se acercó más a su oído

- Aún conservo el par de calcetas que me regalaste- mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja y dejando escapar una carcajada que a los segundos se le unió la risa de Tai.

-Eres mala- Levantándola del suelo y dándole un montón de vueltas en el aire.

* * *

><p><em>¿Les gustó? espero que si, Espero que pases una muy feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo! que se cumplan todos sus deseos para el proximo año. Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño regalito de navidad a quienes les gusta el Taiora.<em>

_Muchas gracias por leer. !Feliz Navidad!_

_Les desea Shioow ^^_


End file.
